One Night
by HeartsOnFire24
Summary: It's been 5 years since Mockingjay. Katniss is married to Peeta*they have no kids, but one day she runs into Gale while he's in District 12. Can one night change everything between them & put the lovers back on the path that fate had always set for them?
1. After all these years

It's been 5 years since Mockingjay. Katniss is married to Peeta (*they have no kids), but one day she runs into Gale while he's in District 12. Can one night of love and passion change everything between them & put the lovers back on the path that fate had always set for them?

One Night

**Chapter 1: After all these years**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 22. I am married to Peeta Mellark. I am 8 months pregnant.

**8 months ago**

I turned my head slightly to smell the piney breeze of the forest. Things were different now. I didn't have my best friend and hunting partner Gale with me. But I still enjoyed the hunt.

I had rounded up 2 turkeys.

_I remembered when Gale was whipped for hunting a turkey. I ran in front of him to save him. He was in so much pain as I watched him on my kitchen table. That was when I realized I loved him. But things changed when Prim died. I knew and he knew that things had changed between us. It took me awhile to accept it wasn't his fault. I had blamed my hate at the Capitol on hm. I now know it wasn't fair, but at the time I was filled with grief and anger. Then he was gone. It was too late to change things. I pushed those thoughts from my mind. They weren't important now. Gale was gone. And we couldn't change things. Plus, I had Peeta now and we were happy. I would never be as happy as I was before the reaping, but then again there was only so much happiness one could have when they lived in Panem during the Hunger Games. _

I walked into town and traded with Greasy Sae at the Hob. I was walking out when I heard him.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I recognized that deep, husky voice and turned around swiftly.

"Gale? Gale Hawthorne?" I ran to him excitedly and wrapped my arms around him. He looked the same, only taller and scruffier. "Somebody has missed a shave?"

We both laughed and I let go of him. "What are you doing her? In 12?"

"I was sent here on business. I have to check out some things with the forest tomorrow and test some of our new weaponry."

"So you design weapons now?"

"Yeah, for the government."

The awkwardness of the silence was almost tangible. Then Gale spoke up. "Tomorrow I'll be testing some in the forest. If you want you can come?"

"I don't really know."

"We could hunt. Come on, it would be fun, Catnip."

I smiled at his use of my old nickname. I did miss him so I agreed. "Sure."

He started walking away. "Great. I will meet you there at around 1. At our old spot by the tree."

"See you Gale." I walked away, but was stopped when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

"By the way, Katniss, I've really missed you."

"I missed you, too" I smiled. And then we let go of each other's hand and parted ways.


	2. Old Times

**Chapter 2: Old Times**

Gale POV

Finally, I had Katniss back in my life. I wasn't going to lose her again. I couldn't lose her again. She was my soul mate and I wanted to be with her! I still loved her and would always love her! I have to let her know before I leave.

Katniss POV

I woke up eager to start the day. Peeta had left me a note.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I didn't want to wake you. Mother came down with some sickness. I left to visit her and my father in District 10. Will be back tomorrow around dinnertime. Love you!_

I didn't tell him I was meeting Gale. I didn't want Peeta to worry and I did NOT want him to be jealous. I loved Gale once, but that didn't mean we still were in love. I think.

I push the thoughts of love from my mind. Today I am hunting with Gale. Just like old times.

I put on my clothes and my father's old hunting jacket. I pull on my boots and I leave.

I crawl under the fence. I guess I am early because Gale isn't here. I relax against a tree and play with my braid. Then he appeared.

"Hey, Catnip!" He strolls over and sweeps me up in a big hug.

"Hey, Gale," I reply. "So what are we hunting?"

"Actually I was thinking we could go fishing and then maybe swim. Like old times."

"Sure, but I don't have my swim suit."

"It's okay. Neither do I." The butterflies in my stomach jumped, but I didn't know why.


	3. The River

**Chapter 3: The River **

Gale and I walked in silence to the river. When we reached it, we stopped and looked at each other.

"Ladies first." I laughed and took of my pants, but left my shirt on. Then I quickly jumped into the cold water.

Gale took his shirt off. His muscles were the same. Strong and powerful. "You know it's not nice to stare," he replied with a grin. I hadn't even realized I had been staring.

He took of his pants and jumped in. He waded over to me.

"So Catnip, how's life been?"

"The same. Interviewers still come by every once in a while to see the "star-crossed lovers" from the games."

"Hmmm… They still believe that."

"Believe what?"

"The whole star-crossed lovers act you and Peeta put on?"

"It wasn't an act!"

"Sorry, I just thought real love has pleasure and passion."

"What are you getting at, Gale?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying you and Peeta were never passionate. You were just… "

"We were just what, Gale?"

"Just forget it. Just forget I mentioned it."

I started to swim away and got out. "Hey, don't go! I'm sorry."

"Gale, I don't need relationship advice from you. I'm leaving."

"Catnip, come on. Don't go. I'm sorry. I won't mention it again."

I continued walking away. Everything he said was true, but I didn't wan to admit it. Gale was right. Peeta and I lacked fire and passion. We still didn't have it, but that didn't mean I didn't love him. Did it?

Gale ran out of the water, and grabbed me. He pulled me around forcing me to face him. "Katniss, look I'm sorry. Just calm down. Let's go to the cottage. I'll make a fire. Let's just talk. I'm sorry."

I relaxed. "Fine, but don't be such an ass. Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise." Then he took my hand and led me to the cottage.


	4. The Cottage

**Chapter 4: The Cottage**

Gale and I walked to the cottage. He went to the chimney and started a fire to dry us off. We were both still soaking wet from our swim.

Gale broke the silence. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion, I guess."

"Are you happy with Mellark?"

"You know when you call him that, you're referring to me also. I am Katniss Mellark now." As I said it, he tensed up. I wish I could take those words back. I saw the hurt in his eyes.

He turned back to the fire hiding his face from mine. "So when did you get married?"

"6 months after we stormed the Capitol and I killed Coin. Haymitch walked me down the aisle." He didn't laugh at that sadly.

"I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Would you have even come if we had invited you?"

"Probably not, Katniss. It hurts to see the woman you love be with another man."

"What?" I replied in shock. Did he just say he loved me? Again?

He turned around and grabbed my face in his strong hands. He stared deeply into my grey eyes. "Katniss, I still love you. I've always loved you! And I will always love you! I can't deny it anymore. I stayed away for a while, but it became too difficult over the years wondering what would have been. You are my true love, Catnip. And I want to be with you. I don't care if you are with Peeta. I know in my heart that we should be together."

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. After all these years, he still loved me. I was unsure of my feelings for him. Then he kissed me! Gale kissed me with all the passion and fire he could give me. It made our first kiss feel like nothing. It was amazing! He truly made me the girl on fire! Then I remembered who I was now and pulled away.

"Gale, we can't do this. I'm married to Peeta. I have a new life now. I can't hurt Peeta like this."

"But you can hurt me?"

"Gale." He pulled away and started walking out the door. I didn't want to lose him again. I still loved him. He was right. Peeta and I didn't have the passion Gale and I had because Gale was my true love? My soul mate? But I still cared about Peeta. I didn't know who I loved more.

I ran after him. "Gale wait! Gale! Gale!" I ran in front of him beating my hands against his chest.

"You can't leave."

"Why? You don't love me. Just spare me the heart break again."

The tears were coming from my eyes now. "But I do love you. You can't leave me again." I knew as I said it, it was the truth. I didn't want to lose him again!

Then his face changed. He saw I was telling the truth. He smiled and picked me up kissing me. I threw myself on him. He held me all the way to the cottage.

We stormed through the door. He laid me down against the couch kissing my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Catnip." Then Gale and I finally became one.


	5. Forbidden

**Chapter 5:** **Forbidden**

I woke up in Gale's arms leaning against his chest. Our clothes were strewn across the cottage floor. We had made love and it was amazing!

I listened to the sound of his heart beating against his chest. He stroked my back and kissed the top of my head. I had never been so happy before! I breathed him in. He still smelled like pine and oranges.

Then I remembered who I was. I wasn't Katniss Everdeen anymore. I was Katniss Mellark! Peeta! I got up abruptly and put my clothes back on. He watched me in silence. The emotions on his face changing from shock to anger to heartbreak.

"You still love him?"

I was silent for a few minutes. "Yes? I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. But I'm married to Peeta. We can't do this. I shouldn't have cheated on him. I love you, Gale. But things are different now. Our love. This love. It's forbidden. We can't have each other. I'm married to Peeta. I can't just leave him and break his heart."

"I can see it was a waste for me to come here. I knew you wouldn't choose me in the end."

"Gale, you know we can't be together."

'Why, Katniss? The Capitol doesn't run your life anymore! Snow is DEAD! You wanna know why? You love Peeta. And you don't love me!"

"Gale, that's not true! I do love you. We just… we can't."

"Well then why?"

'I don't know. I'm so confused right now."

"I'll make the choice easy for you. You won't ever have to see me again!" He ran out of the cottage.

"Gale, wait! Gale!" I didn't go after him this time though. He was right. I still loved Peeta, but I loved Gale, too. Maybe we were just not meant to be together. Maybe our love really was forbidden. Maybe Gale leaving again was for the best? I was doubtful of that though.

**By the way, this is a Gale and Katniss love story. I hate Peeta! Gale and Katniss should have ended up together in Mockingjay or atleast friends. Suzanne Collins ended it making it sounds like she never saw him again. Ughhhhh! There will probably be like 10-15 more chapters and I'm gonna be fast forwarding by 6 monthsish so stay tuned to see WHO IS THE FATHER?**

**Also, my updates are probably gonna be weekly now because I'm still working on the next chapter and I may need suggestions and your opinions and reviews to help. But enjoy! 3 Galeniss!**


	6. With child

**Chapter 6: With child**

Present day

Gale left my life after that. I haven't seen him or heard from him in 8 months. At first, I didn't really know for sure who was the father, but Gale was the man I had last been with right before the baby was conceived so I have no doubt now that he is the father of my baby. I will tell him. I wouldn't let Gale's and my child grow up never knowing his real father.

But how could I tell Peeta? All he ever wanted was to be a father. He thought I had finally given him that, but it was a lie. He was not the father. He has been so excited to be a dad. He is always happy, and he even painted our nursery for the baby.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Peeta it was Gale's baby.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Gale I was pregnant with his baby.

I love Peeta, but I love Gale more. Gale has always been there for me. But I never chose him so he left me. He has been my best friend since I was 14. He can read me like an open book. After 5 years, Peeta still can't read me. Peeta is really caring, but I just know he loves me A LOT more than I love him.

And if I chose Gale would he choose me back. Or would he leave again afraid that I might hurt him once more?

And the even bigger question, how can I even convince Gale to come back here again. It seem pretty impossible at this point. He doesn't want to see me with what he will think is Peeta's baby. I can't tell him over the phone that I am pregnant with HIS baby either.

***Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to show how conflicted Katniss was. GALE IS THE FATHER! And he's gonna be coming back to District 12 soon. Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	7. The Half Truth

**I promise my updates will be sooner. I was just having a bit of writer's block, but now I know where I'm going with the plot and everything. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Here's a virtual cookie.**

**Chapter 7: The Half-Truth**

I wake up and stare at my pregnant belly. As I run my hand over my stomach, I know I can't wait to be a mother and raise this child! I'm actually really happy Gale is the father. That was always the way I had imagined my future when I was younger, but things had definitely changed. I look at the sleeping figure next to me. Peeta.

I feel so terrible to know that soon I am going to be taking away all the joy of being a father from him. But he doesn't deserve my lies anymore. And neither does Gale. I will call him today. And I'll tell him in person the whole truth. It's going to be a long day.

_Later that day_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_.

Oh, come on Gale! Just answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Gale! Oh, I'm so glad you answered and-"

"Katniss?"

"Yes, it's me, Gale."

"Look, I don't want to talk to you." The bitterness in his tone towards me was hurtful and it only increased with his every word.

"But Gale-"

"Why did you call me?"

"Well, I missed you and need to see you."

"Katniss, I DON'T want to talk to you. Better yet I don't want to see YOU! You ripped out my heart and used me."

"Gale, don't act like that. I didn't use you. You know that I love you."

"Love me! Really! Because, sleeping with me and then trying to run out on me isn't usually what I call love."

"Gale! I was scared. You don't understand how it feels to care so much about the two of you and be so torn."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell your precious baker that you cheated!"

"No! Of course, I didn't. It would break his heart."

"Oh, so then it's just okay to break mine. Goodbye Katniss!"

I spoke up right before he could hang up. "I'M PREGNANT!"

"What?"

I couldn't tell him over the phone. So I told a tiny white lie. "And Peeta and I want you to be the godfather of our child!" So it was a half-truth. I was pregnant, but Peeta definitely wasn't the father.

No answer. "Gale! Gale! Are you there?"

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but I think I heard wrong. You want the guy that you cheated on your husband with to be the godfather of your child?"

"Gale, you've always been important in my life. And you're my best friend! Please come back to District 12. Just do this for ME, please."

He was silent for a long time before he spoke up. "Fine. I'll catch the train tonight and be there tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

"Just don't be late picking me up, Katniss." He hung up.

I don't know how that worked, but he actually agreed. He must love me a lot more than I thought!

**Gale's POV**

I wonder if this is the stupidest decision I've ever made in my life as I pack my things. I love her too much though to stay away. I should stay away. It's not like I can ever be with her. And now I really never can because she's having Mellark's baby. She probably wants to forget that we ever shared that night, too. But as much as I regret going back there, I can never regret being with her that night. It was too special to me to hear her whisper my name as she slept against my chest, and I just tightened my arms around her more. She was mine for that one moment. Atleast, I'll finally get to see her again after all these months. But she'll never be mine again.


	8. The Train Station

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! GALE'S BACK! I hated how Mockingjay ended and how Gale left her. He would never leave her! Mockingjay was just a total inaccurate portrayal of the amazing character Gale Hawthorne. And I hate Peeta, but let's just enjoy the story now and end one of my long, tiresome "Mockingjay and Peeta suck" rants. **

**Things are definitely coming to a boiling point in the next chapter. There's probably gonna be 5 or 6 more chapters and then the epilogue. Thanks to all the awesome people that have been reading and reviewing. Review! Criticize! Praise! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 8: The Train Station**

_Previously…_

_I wake up and stare at my pregnant belly. I'm actually really happy Gale is the father. That was always the way I had imagined my future when I was younger, but things had definitely changed. I look at the sleeping figure next to me. Peeta. _

_I feel so terrible to know that soon I am going to be taking away all the joy of being a father from him. But he doesn't deserve my lies anymore. And neither does Gale._

_**On the phone with Gale…**_

_I spoke up right before he could hang up. "I'M PREGNANT!"_

"_What?"_

_I couldn't tell him over the phone. So I told a tiny white lie. "And Peeta and I want you to be the godfather of our child." So it was a half-truth. I was pregnant, but Peeta definitely wasn't the father._

"_Gale, you've always been important in my life. And you're my best friend! Please come back to District 12. Just do this for ME, please." _

_He was silent for a long time before he spoke up. "Fine. I'll catch the train tonight and be there tomorrow morning." _

_Gale's POV_

_I wonder if this is the stupidest decision I've ever made in my life as I pack my things. I love her too much though to stay away. Atleast, I'll finally get to see her again after all these months. But she'll never be mine again._

I feel sick to my stomach as I wait at the train station. I arrived early so I have to just sit and wait for Gale's train. All the smoke and steam from the train engines resonates around me and I cough. This probably isn't healthy for the baby. Then I look dow at my belly. I'm huge! I feel almost off balance as I sit on the bench in a sea of people at the station. It's been 5 years since the rebellion, so most don't recognize me as the Mockingjay-I can atleast enjoy my privacy now. People don't stare and see the Mockingjay anymore, they just see a pregnant, 22-year-old waiting on a bench looking content.

I brush my hands over my rounded stomach. I can barely believe there's a child in there. A child made from the love and care of two beautiful people. I wonder what my baby will look like. It will definitely have the Seam look- olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes like its parents. I wonder who the baby will act more like. Me or Gale?

Then my thoughts wander to a sadder place and my jovial mood darkens. How will Peeta react to the news that I cheated on him? That it's not his baby? That it's Gale's child inside of me?

How will Gale react to it, too? Will he hate me for lying to him? Will he abandon me and our child? Will I be left by both men to care for my baby alone? I feel my eyes start to water. I don't want to be alone. I just want to be loved. Father left me. Prim left me. Finnick left me. Madge left me. Peeta left me, atleast in spirit when he was hijacked. Even Gale left me to go to District 2. I just want to show all my love to this one child. To let them know I will always be there for them unlike the others that have died or left me.

I hear someone clear their throat and look up. Gale. I wipe my tears from my eyes and stand up to meet him. His eyes are glued to my pregnant belly. I can't see his facial expression because his head is staring down. My eyes are glued to him, too though. He looks so breathtaking in a simple white wife beater, jeans, and green army jacket. He then looks up and sees me admiring him and smirks. I can't help but blush to know I've touched and seen every feature under those clothes, and I can barely stop myself from blurting out the truth, but I know it's the wrong time.

"Gale! You came?"

"Well, I said I was going to last night on the phone." I give him a puzzled look. "Did you think I was lieing?"

"No! No, I'm just surprised to see you here in person after all this time." He gives me a look that I just can't place, possibly longing. It makes me smile to think he has missed me, but I'm probably just reading his emotions wrong. How could he miss the woman that put him through so much?

I realize how happy I am to see him. The baby must be happy too because it kicks and harder than usual- it must know it's father is near. I grab my stomach and wince. Gale rushes to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asks panickly.

"I'm fine." I straighten out and sit down again. "It was just a harder kick than usual."

I saw the anger in his deep, grey eyes. "Hmmm…I didn't think Mellark had a strong gene in him." _Or maybe it's your gene since it's your child_, I wanted to say, but hold my tongue. He did not seem fine with what he thought was Peeta's baby being in me. He was not okay thinking Peeta had been with me intimately and gotten me pregnant! I didn't realize how painful it was going to be for him to come here unaware that it was his child and thinking it was Peeta's. The lies were hurting him. They were hurting everyone! Why do I always hurt him?

I shake my head to get rid of my musings and stand. "Let's head back. You can stay with Peeta and I while you're here." We begin the walk back to my home.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Katniss. He probably doesn't want me to be anywhere near you. "

"You give him little credit. He will be nice to you. He knows that I love you. " I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out. Gale tensed up and stopped. He grabbed me by my shoulders to face him.

"Do you know how much pain you cause me by saying that after what happened? Did you even tell him that you've been with me? How do you think he is going to react? Do you know how much pain you are going to put him through?" I'm crying now. I can't take it. He doesn't even know that the pain of me cheating will only be the half of it because the pain of it being Gale's child will destroy Peeta completely.

I take out my anger on myself to him. "I know what I did! I can't take it back and not hurt him. No matter what I do someone gets hurt so just stop! I love you and him. You just walked away and left me twice! So don't lecture to me about pain. You don't know how much pain I've been through with losing everyone I love!" His face is blank and then changes and is ridden with care for me. He reaches out to wipe away my tears, but I turn from him. "Let's just grab your things and keep moving. We will be at my place in 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much this hurts you, too." I nod my head to show that I forgive him for his outburst. He was silent after that and we continued walking. We were almost there until he spoke up again. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

My mind was scrambling. I knew I had to tell Peeta. It was unavoidable. "Yes. But I will tell him when I'm ready. Please, don't tell him, Gale."

"I wasn't planning on it, Catnip." He smiles warmly at me. I smile back. Then I cross the distance over my yard to the tall wooden door. I knock twice before Peeta answers happily. Then his face turns into a scowl when he sees the figure next to me. This is going to be a long night.


	9. Deadly Encounters

**Chapter 9: Deadly Encounters**

Peeta's smile turns immediately to a scowl when he catches sight of Gale. Gale just smirks enjoying this. "Ummmm, Peeta, Gale's here. And he is going to be staying with us for a couple of weeks until the baby's born."

"Why?" Peeta asks confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Gale inquires. "I thought you said you both wanted me to be the godfather."

"I repeat, WHAT?" Peeta asks impatiently.

"Gale's going to be the godfather! I thought I told you." I lied. I never told Peeta. He would have been furious.

" So, now that that's all settled, let's go inside and have lunch." I walk inside and Gale follows me. We leave Peeta with his shocked expression still gaping at the door. I lead Gale upstairs to the guest bedroom and leave him to get settled. As I head downstairs, Peeta corners me. "First off, why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't have agreed to it and didn't want to anger you. "

" I still had a right to know. It is my child." _Or so you think._

I avoid his gaze and stare down at my boots. I just can't look at him after he said that-"my child." He didn't know it was all a lie. "I'm sorry, Peeta."

He inhales and takes a deep breath. "It's fine just a bit of a surprise. Secondly, I don't like the idea of him staying here with us."

I don't know why, but I get defensive. Maybe it was all the pregnancy hormones, but I snap at him. "You mean you don't like the idea of him staying here with me!"

"It just worries me. It's obvious he still loves you and I don't want him to try anything." He didn't know that Gale had already tried and done everything. I felt even worse, but I couldn't stop my anger or lies.

"Gale isn't here to steal me from you. He's here for his godchild. And honestly, I hate how you speak of him like that. He is my best friend and has always been there for me."

"Ya, well where was he when you killed Coin? He left you and now you're trying to put him back in our lives. He even killed Prim, your sister!" I couldn't control myself. I was just overcome with the need to defend Gale. I slap Peeta across the face and walk out leaving him there. I couldn't believe he was bringing all that up.

I run into the forest, well more like jog. Pregnant women can't really run, but I manage. I can't believe he said that. I had forgiven Gale for that. I knew it wasn't Gale's fault. He had loved Prim like a little sister and taken care of her when I was in the Games. How could Peeta say that to me? He knows how hard it is for me still to think about her death and he says that now!

I breathe deeply in and out. I don't want my emotions to cause the baby to come early. Once, I have finished calming down. I rest against a tree. Then I hear something. A branch snapping. I turn around, but don't see anything. Weird. I remain calm. Crap! I don't have my bow with me. I'm defenseless and know I've put my child in danger. Then I hear a rustling. Out pops…. A bunny. Phew! I thought it was something dangerous. ROAAAARRRRR! I turn and see a huge bear. I scramble backwards and trip on a root. I scream, but I know no one can hear me.

The bear advances on me. "GALE!" I'm going to die. And Gale doesn't even know the truth. I try to be strong. I have to make it out alive. I can't let my baby die. I try to stand, but shriek with agony. My ankle is in intense pain. The bear is dangerously close and lifts a paw to grab my leg. I close my eyes, but the pain never comes. I open my eyes to see an arrow through the bear's head. It lies dead just a couple of feet away from me. I look up and see Gale climb down a tree. He saved me! If he had been seconds later, I would probably be dead.

He runs over to me and picks me up bridal style. I cling to him. "Are you okay?"

I wince in his strong arms. "No, my ankle."

"I'll take you back home and we'll patch it up. Okay?"

I nod. Then I just feel overwhelmed by being near death and start crying. Gale holds me tighter to his chest. He still smells like pine and oranges. The smells of the forest comfort me and I snuggle closer. I bury my head in his warm chest.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." I look up at him and meet his gaze.

"I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you, Catnip." I want to lean in and kiss him, but that would only complicate things more than my lies have. So I just smile back at him and get lost in the beauty of his grey eyes as he carries me home. I couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be with him. To be so close to him again.

My pleasure in Gale's arms was short-lived. Once we stepped through the door of my home, Peeta was furious at me for slapping him and being in Gale's arms at the moment. But before he could lash out, he saw my pained condition and the fury immediately was gone. His anger was replaced with care. He rushed to my side.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"I hurt my ankle."

"How?"

Gale jumps in. "She was almost killed by a bear in the forest. But I saved her."

"Thank you. I think I can take it from here." Peeta reaches to grab me from Gale's arms, but I pull away from his touch. 

"I still remember what you said, Peeta. I can't forgive you just yet." My words are cold, but my glare at him is even icier. 

"But-"

I cut off his protests. "Just let Gale patch me up. We can talk later."

Gale and I head upstairs to Peeta and I's bedroom. He takes me into the bathroom and sits me down on the counter. I point to him to show him where the first aid kit is in the cabinet. He gets out everything he needs to fix my ankle. He begins treating me when I ask, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I knew you were angry because I could hear the fight from the guest bed room. I heard you leave and came after you."

"But how did you find me? How did you find my bow?" He stops what he's doing and looks at me lovingly before answering.

"Catnip, I hunted with you for years and know everything there is to know about you. Finding you and your weapons were easy. You are my best friend. It's second-nature to me. I knew if you were mad and needed to blow off some steam, you would be in the forest." He finishes wrapping the gauze around my ankle. I forget how well he knows me, probably better than I know myself. He helps me off the counter and wraps an arm around me my waist to steady me. It wasn't an intimate touch, but I still got nervous and tingly wherever his warm hands touched me.

He steadied me and helped me limp off to my bed. He laid me down and tucked me in. I was so exhausted. I almost barely felt it when Gale's warm tender lips placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Then sleep overtook me.


	10. Confessions & Epiphanies

**Chapter 10: Confessions & Epiphanies**

_**Later that day**_

My eyelids flutter open and I stretch out my arms to get rid of the grogginess of my nap. My ankle still hurts a little when I apply pressure, but I can atleast walk on it. I take tentative steps and go into the bathroom. My face has some dirt on it from the forest, so I wash it off. I stare at myself in the mirror. I realize that if Gale had been seconds later in saving me, I would be dead. Then I look down and realize what's even worse. My baby, our baby would be dead! And he wouldn't have even known the truth. I hold back my tears. I wouldn't want to die with all these lies hanging over my head. I'm so thankful I am alive!

How ironic! For once the odds were actually in my favor. And Gale is to thank for that. It just makes me love him even more. Wait, do I? Yeah, I do. I love Gale! I want to be with him. My baby kicks. He or she must be pretty happy about Mommy loving Daddy.

I travel down the stairs and spot Peeta in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, Katniss! How are you feeling?"

"Better. I guess I just really needed that nap to relax and recuperate."

He turns around and stops cooking. His face becomes very serious. "I'm really glad your safe and not seriously hurt. I don't know what I would have done if Gale hadn't saved you. I just can't live without you, Katniss."

Well, don't I feel like the biggest bitch ever! Why do I hurt everyone? I can't reciprocate his feelings for me anymore and I'm starting to doubt if I ever really did. I still love him just not the way I love Gale. I am in love with Gale! I want a life with Gale and our baby. Now how the hell can I tell Peeta that without ruining his life and breaking his heart into a billion pieces?

Peeta makes an odd face at my silence realizing something is wrong and pulls me out of train of thought. "Katniss?"

"What?"

He chuckles. "You kind of zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just gonna go." He looks confused and before he can say anything, I stop him. "I'm going to visit Haymitch for a bit and invite him to dinner. Won't be long!"

He smiles and wishes me off. Then he leaned in for a kiss, but I turned my head so it was a peck on the cheek. Before I can see his reaction, I'm sprinting for the door to get out of there.

I open the front door and rush out as fast as possible. Maybe Haymitch can give me good advice on how to fix all this?

Wait, what is wrong with me? Am I so desperate for advice that I'm going to Haymitch? The town drunk?

And where is Gale? I didn't see him on my way downstairs at all. Maybe he's hunting-I wonder as I approach Haymitch's house. I just hope that Gale is alright.

I knock on Haymitch's front door. No answer. Weird. I knock again only louder. No answer. "Haymitch! Open up!" The door swings open and I'm shocked to see…

Gale!

"Gale?"

"Hey, Catnip!"

Now I am really confused. "What are you doing at Haymitch's house?"

Then Haymitch appears in the doorway, too. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart. He was just visiting me."

Gale cuts in, "And was just leaving so see you back at the house, Catnip." Gale walks by me and gives me one of his rare, genuine smiles. I return it with a rare smile of my own and he heads off turning in the direction of my house. I make my way into Haymitch's house and sit down with him. My nose doesn't burn from the strong stench of his alcohol like it usually does when I visit so I guess he isn't drunk. This is good. Then he will actually be listening to me and give me good advice. I hope.

"So, Katniss, why did you stop by?"

"Well, I just came to invite you to dinner with Peeta, Gale, and me tonight."

Haymitch smirks irratingly and says, "Anything else?"

That smirk irks me. Maybe it was a bad idea to try and get advice from Haymitch. I'm just gonna back out of this crappy plan. "No."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your feelings for pretty boy over there?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's pretty obvious you still feel something for the hunter boy?"

I gape. Was it that obvious? Could Peeta tell already, too? "How do you know?"

"I didn't." He laughs loudly. "But I suspected and tricked you into admitting it." He laughs again even louder at my expression.

How could I be so stupid? I'm a hunter not the prey; yet this time I was just lead into a trap. "Well, don't I feel like an idiot?"

"Don't feel too dumb, preggers. I also saw the way you smiled at each other."

I ignore his dumb pregnant joke and pour my heart out. "I love Gale, but what do I do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." He points to my stomach. "You are pregnant with another man's child over there."

I put my head down and breathe deeply. " No, I'm not." I take another deep breath. "Gale's the father."

I was expecting him to scream at me or get pissed and defend Peeta, but he just starts laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing? I thought you weren't drunk right now."

"Honey, if Gale's the father of your baby and you love Gale and clearly Gale loves you, too, then don't you see something missing with this picture?"

My heart flutters and I feel warm all over to hear him say that Gale might still love me. But what is he talking about? "What?"

"You aren't together! What's stopping you from being with him?"

I frown. "Isn't it obvious? Peeta. I can't just ruin his life like that."

"You're already doing that by cheating on him and loving someone else."

"Wow! Thanks for the self-esteem boost," I retort sarcastically.

"Hey, it's just the truth. You only hurt the boy more by lying to him."

"So how do I fix things?"

"God! You are so slow! Clearly, you need to talk to him and tell him the truth. And you need to tell Gale, too. You can't keep lying to both of them like this. It isn't fair to anyone."

"Well, thanks for the drunken words of wisdom!"

"I'm not drunk!" He holds up his flask. "Just tipsy!" We both laugh at this and get up. "Now let's go to dinner!"

I open the door and we walk back to my house. Time to tell everyone the truth.

**Only a couple more chapters to go and then the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who has stuck by with me and my first story ever! I love all of you awesome readers & reviewers. :) **


	11. A Tangled Web

**Chapter 11: A Tangled Web**

As Haymitch and I walk to my house, I feel myself growing sicker with every step.

"Katniss, you are looking a bit pale there?"

I rub my hands together to warm them up. "I'm just nervous."

"Just relax. I'll be there the whole time helping you out with my 'drunken words of wisdom.'" He smiles a crooked grin at me.

"Also, I'm scared. Peeta is going to be furious and will probably never want to speak to me again! But I wouldn't blame him. And Gale… I don't know how Gale is going to react."

"He's other gonna be the happiest man alive or pissed that you lied for so long."

"Thanks again, Haymitch!"

"Truth hurts, sweetheart. I'm just trying to prepare you for what's coming."

"I'm not going to tell them until after. I just want to have one, last peaceful evening before chaos ensues."

"Whatever you think is best, preggers, is fine by me. Just don't drag it out forever!"

The rest of the walk is spent in silence. We finally reach the house of the "star-crossed lovers of District 12." Oh, how they were wrong! I take out my key and hand it to Haymitch. He opens the door and holds it open for me. "Ladies, first!" When did he get so cordial? He's probably just feeling sorry for me and knows this will end badly.

"Gale! Peeta! I'm home."

I hear Peeta call, "Kitchen!" Leaving Haymitch behind in the living room, I walk into the kitchen where Peeta is chopping vegetables. Potatoes, carrots, and prunes. He is making my favorite food. Another smack in the face.

"Wow! Lamb stew. My favorite!"

"Gale suggested it. He knew you had a rough day and just wanted to make you feel a little better. So he is out buying the lamb, and I offered to prep the veggies and cook it."

Crap! They talked. "You guys talked? About me?" What if Gale said something? No. Gale wouldn't do that. He promised not to. I can trust him.

"I just wanted to thank him again for saving you out there. Not an easy guy to talk to might I add. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, Gale and I have never been big on words." At the mention of Gale and I in, Peeta frowns. He looks away quickly back at the stew trying to hide his face. But I saw him. He was sad and jealous? Why I am dragging this out? I can't take it anymore. No more lies. No more waiting!

"Peeta, we need to talk."

He turns around to face me. "What is it, love?"

"I lied to you. This visit from Gale isn't the first time I have seen him since the rebellion."

Peeta becomes confused. "What? When did you see him?"

"Eight months ago." He becomes even more confused-looking. I try to clarify for him. "When you left to visit your parents. Your mother was sick. I ran into him and we talked and hunted like old times."

I can see him starting to get angrier. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because something happened."

"Katniss, no!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What happened?"

"We… we had sex."

"You cheated on me! How could you do that to me?"

I can't help it, but the tears are streaming down my face. "Because I love him!"

"So what? Are you planning on leaving our baby and me for him?"

I can't look at him, so I hide my face. "Peeta, I'm so sorry, but-"

He cuts me off when he realizes the truth. "No, Katniss. No! No! He can't be the father!" He grabs me by my shirt and lifts my head. "I am the father! Tell me I am the father!"

"I don't want to lie anymore." I put my head down. Then I force myself to be brave and look at him again. " Gale is the father of my baby."

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now by the way Peeta is looking at me. He raises his hand as if he is about to hit me. I stand shocked, but then Haymitch runs in and tackles him to the ground. "Peeta! CALM DOWN!"

Haymitch continues holding him down while he screams over and over again, "I HATE YOU, KATNISS! I HATE YOU! You made me believe that you loved me. It was always a lie. Wasn't it?" Peeta continues struggling as Haymitch pins him to the ground again.

"I'm so sorry!" I fall to my knees seeing him in this much pain. I couldn't have imagined it would be this bad. "Catnip?"

Gale stands in the kitchen doorway with a confused look on his face. The grocery bag with the lamb is on the floor. "What's happening?" He rushes to my side and cradles my face in his warm, strong hands wiping my tears away.

From seeing Gale and I in this tender, loving embrace, Peeta goes berserk and throws Haymitch off of him. "You did this to her! To us!"

Gale lifts both of us up and stands protectively infront of me. "What are you talking about?"

"You took away everything I ever loved and ever wanted!" He lunges at Gale and punches him square in his jaw. Gale stumbles back and hits the wall. Peeta attacks again and attempts to get in a second punch, but Gale catches Peeta's fist before it could connect to his face again. Gale punches Peeta in the face and he falls to the floor cradling a broken nose.

Peeta cries, "You took away Katniss and my dreams of having a family!" He wipes the blood from his nose. Haymitch tries to help him, but he shrugs him off.

He stands up and looks at me. "Never speak to me again!" Then Peeta walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door. I never saw him again.

Haymitch gets up and smiles at me before he leaves. He pats Gale on the back and heads out, too. I am left alone with Gale. Gale looks at me confused. He has no clue why he was fighting Peeta. He defended me when he didn't even have a reason, too. His love for me is so huge, I just hope that it remains after I tell him the truth.

He looks at me intently. "What just happened? What is Peeta talking about?" I grab Gale's hand and pull him into the living room with me.

He sits down on the red, satin coach. I remain standing. I pace back and forth taking deep breaths. It's now or never. Before I can get a word out though, he grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the coach with him. "Tell me the truth, Katniss. What was all that about?"

"Peeta was angry at me because I have been lying to him for eights months now."

He isn't fazed by that. "So you told him about what happened between us at the cottage."

"Yes, but there's more." I take in a deep breath. "I also told him something that was even worse than me cheating on him. I told him something he didn't want to hear." Another deep breath. "That he wasn't my baby's father." I look into his grey eyes deeply now. "You are."

Gale looks shocked at first. He pulls away from my hands and stands. He paces and remains silent for a long time.

It feels like decades have passed before he speaks to me again. "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you know I was the father?"

"The moment I found out I was pregnant."

"Were you ever planning on telling me? Or was I just going to unknowingly watch my daughter grow up as her godfather!"

"That was a lie, too. I needed to get you to come here to tell you something else so I just made up the whole be my child' godfather thing."

He sits down and looks at me. "What did you have to tell me?"

"That… that." I grab his hands again. "I love you, Gale. I always have. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize and reach out to you, but I love you and our baby and I want us to be together and raise our child and be a family!"

He smiles at me and strokes my hair. Then he chuckles. "And you said you never wanted kids, Catnip."

I smile back at him. "By the way, I love you, too," he says.

I can't take this anymore! I grab Gale's shirt and pull him into me. I kiss him and he kisses back. I lace my hands through his hair and he deepens the kiss. I know we are going to be okay because the truth is. Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.

**Like how I threw in that Catching Fire quote. Galeniss for the win! Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	12. Epilogue: Destiny

**The story has finally come to an end. Special thanks out to all those who reviewed: Ellenka, Cloud-Lover 26, gianstfan13, Legacygal, RipperRim, emilyroorose, teamGale143, AdolescentVerity, aim-e12, percabeth-rules1110, Aurag2, wisdomgoddess26, Mekuruku, Alex Digory, 1backyfan30, laughingismyhobbie, NighttimeSoul96**. **All of your amazing revews helped me and gave me hope as a writer! Thank you so much and I love all of you guys! :) Now time for a Galeniss baby or two;)**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue ~ Destiny**

_5 years later_

I am Katniss Hawthorne. I am 27 years old. I am married to Gale Hawthorne. My best friend. Hunting partner. My lover.

I have two children. Twins to be specific. Their names are Rue and Rose, named after Primrose.

Gale and I love our daughters more than anything in the world, other than each other. Rue and Rose both share the Seam look-dark hair and olive skin. But Rue has dark grey eyes like her father. Rose has light grey eyes sprinkled with blue. She really takes after her aunt, Primrose.

After Peeta left me, Gale and I got married in about a week. It was small, but perfect. Just the way we would have wanted it. Mother came along with Gale's family. Annie came and brought her little boy, Finn Odair.

Haymitch was there, too. Although this time, he didn't walk me down the aisle. I didn't need anyone to hold me up or be my crutch. I felt strong and happier than I had ever felt as I walked down the aisle to the man of my dreams. The one I loved more than my own life. The man that destiny and fate let me have after all the wrongs I had committed.

Gale looked so handsome in a simple black and white suit. After we were wed, we toasted bread-the traditional ritual in District 12 at weddings. About a week later, the babies came.

Both Gale and I were surprised when the doctors told me to continue pushing after I had Rue. That I had another baby waiting to come out. Rose. Gale was so happy when he held Rue and Rose in his big, strong arms. They were both so tiny and small.

I had never seen him look so genuinely happy. It made me cry to see him like that. To know that I made him that happy. And that after everything we had went through, he still loved me and still wanted me.

I guess you can't fight destiny. If you're meant to be with someone, you are meant to be with them. Destiny always has a way of making you two come together. Just look at Gale and me. No amount of time or distance between us or even Snow and the Capitol could stop us from being together.

We were always destined for each other, ever since I took a look at one of his snares and he caught me. The two hunters. The twin flames. We were meant to love each other and to let that love burn eternally.


End file.
